Gesprekken
by 3VAD127
Summary: Conversations between people are odd. Sometimes they’re awkward and stupid; but other times, you don’t even have to say a word. A collection of drabbles and challenges YOU requested. 8th: Zuko liked to pretend he was one of those “overprotective” fathers.
1. Green Eyed Monster

**Prompt:** Suko; Suki/Zuko

**For:** A Forgotten Ghost

**Words:** 366

**Disclaimed.**

Green-Eyed Monster

Suki tapped the table with her fingernails and set her drink down. "I cannot believe him," she growled, rolling dark blue eyes towards the sky. A familiar body plopped down next to her.

"Can't believe what?" her companion drawled.

She sighed. "Zuko… it's that guy. Right over there." The red-headed girl pointed across the coffee shop at a tanner male, who was obviously flirting with another chick.

Zuko sniffed his latté. "Is he your ex?"

Another sigh. "Unfortunately. And now he's flirting with that—that black-haired girl. What's-her-face from school."

"Black-haired chick… hey now, what the— My God, is that Mai?"

Suki snorted and burrowed further into the soft cushions. "Jerk."

Zuko copied her motions. "You're telling me. I can't believe her!"

"_Your_ ex?"

"You bet."

They both sighed together. "I think he's just flirting with her to make me jealous. Look, look— Did you see how he glanced over here, just now? Aww, his face is all red… we're really making him mad." Suki giggled.

Zuko grinned. "Do you wanna make him even more mad?"

"We're friends, right? So no hard feelings?" He nodded in response. "Then yeah, OK." She snuggled under his arm and laced his pale fingers with hers. She whispered in his ear, "Now pretend I just told you a really dirty secret." Zuko chuckled at that and buried his nose in her chin.

"You sure you're not drunk or anything?"

"Zuko… it's a coffee shop." Suki offered him a thin smile and, glancing out of the corner of her eye to be sure her ex was watching, she kissed Zuko full on the mouth. They both chuckled as Sokka's face exploded in red. He turned and continued to flirt excessively with Mai (who did nothing, just stood there), while pretending not to care about Zuko and Suki.

She laughed, feeling giddy. "God, that was fun." She sighed. "We should do this again sometime."

Zuko stood up. "Sure thing." He offered to escort her out of the coffee shop. But at the last moment, Suki turned to Sokka and shot him the 'call me!' sign. Her companion smirked. "I saw that."

Suki smiled back. "I know."

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** All right, this is "stolen" directly from Domestic Servant's collection of drabbles entitled _All in a Moment's Time_. This is a collection of my own, and I hope that Domestic Servant and I may shoot challenges back and forth occasionally, if he feels up to it. ;) But most importantly, this is just a place to collect all those random ideas that leak out of the cracks in my brain.

Send me a challenge! Crack shipping, slash shipping, random Avatar-ness, whatever you'd like to see. Just tell me **who** and give me a **prompt word** to write about, and it shall be done! Hope you enjoyed your present, Ghost. :D


	2. The Backstreet Boys

**Prompt:** Zuko/Sokka

**For:** A Forgotten Ghost

**Words:** 273

**Disclaimed.**

The Backstreet Boys

Sokka whistled to himself as his fingers tapped along on the steering wheel. His passenger growled and banged his head on the glass window. "This is torture," Zuko moaned. "Remind me again why you have to drive me home?"

"Uh… because your dad hates you, you sister's psychotic, and your uncle plays way too much Pai Sho on Tuesday night?"

The elder teen coughed. "I hate you and your logic."

"It's the Universe, man. Always out to get'cha."

Zuko ignored him and picked up a magazine from off of the floor. He nudged Sokka, gesturing to the over-dressed boy band displayed on the cover. "Can you believe these dumb teen magazines? Seriously, look at these guys. Don't they know that the Backstreet Boys stopped being cool when I was six?"

Sokka laughed. "Skinny jeans on dudes are _always_ cool, don't you know, Zuko?"

"Sarcasm. Nice."

"Yup. My sister used to dig those guys. And then I just up and told her, 'Katara, I hope you know those guys are gay.' Her face got all red, and she said real loud, 'No, they're not!' …Well, you can just imagine the look on her face when she found out about… well, you know…"

Zuko groaned. "No. That's just _wrong_." The duo shared a loud, obnoxious laugh at the expense of the (questionable) singing group.

Just then, Sokka's radio flipped on and started blasting the lyrics to "I Want It That Way." The dark-skinned teen fumbled with the radio while he tried to avoid the awkward gaze of his companion. Both of the boys' faces began to flush furiously.

Someone coughed. "So… how 'bout them Colts?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** (whistles) Awk-WARD. So, not very slashy, and not very shippy, but hey. It's my first try. Be nice. :P

To **Maikofan13:** (le sigh) Sorry, but no. Unfortunately, I do not speak Dutch; I had to use a translator just to get the general name for this puppy. But I do speak SOME Spanish, if you're gutsy enough to attempt that language. :D

Everyone else? I do take suggestions. Challenges, oneshots, or strange ships you'd just plain like to see, I'm willing to do pretty much anything. Even normal ships. But hey, that's not very interesting, now is it? xD


	3. Weathering the Storm

**Prompt:** Tokka; Toph/Sokka

**For:** FriendlyMushroom

**Words:** 298

**Disclaimed.**

Weathering the Storm

He sat on the floor, dark fingers curled around his knees, blood red cape folded around him. The teen's usually bright blue eyes were half-lidded, dark and devoid of… most everything. They held no joy, no mirth, no sparkle of mischief they usually did.

He didn't have time for any of that anymore. His best friend lay in a cot before him, cold and lifeless; his sister nervously fluttered at his side, clutching her patient's hand in a death grip, as though she were afraid that he would flit away out of her grasp at any moment.

He didn't even register when a body flopped down beside him. She was shaking. A small voice broke through the dead silence, though the two by the bed spoke not a word.

"Snoozles." The young man did not respond. His dark eyes still stared forward, never wavering, even as his hands shook softly and his knuckles turned white.

"Snoozles." The girl said it louder. But this time, he blinked—softly, slowly. His gaze turned toward her, as if finally registering her existence.

A trembling hand reached out and brushed an ebony strand of hair from her face. "…Tophie Coffee," he replied, his crackling voice betraying how he'd hardly spoken to a soul for… a while.

A long while.

Carefully, he uncurled himself. Dark fingers from the knees of his pants, blood red cape moved aside. The girl climbed into his lap, tiny pale fingers grasping his (foreign) cloak and digging in… hard… clutching for dear life. A tiny tear slid down the boy's face, carving out a trail in all the dirt and grime he hadn't bothered to wash off.

But the girl shook—she had never shaken in such a way before…

And he held her as she cried.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **This is set in between _Crossroads of Destiny_ and _The Awakening—_anywhere in that huge span of time.

My beta, **FriendlyMushroom**, is absolutely amazing because he stayed up so, SO late to help me in translating my documents into Spanish. I'm so sorry it was so much trouble for you, FM, but I can't thank you enough! (: I think you're amazing… so I wrote you a little consolation drabble. Once again, it's really all my fault, and I wish I could've foreseen that problem earlier. Hope this suffices for you. (:

Anyone else—I have officially started a list. So, if you're out of order, I'M SORRY! D: But you are on there, and if anyone else reviews from now on, you'll definitely be in order. ;) Hey now! You've read, now shoot me a request! Please?


	4. Mustaches Are NOT For Squares

**Prompt:** Toph/Haru; Haru's facial hair (pairings undecided)

**For:** Katkid

**Words:** 462

**Disclaimed.**

Mustaches Are NOT For Squares

Haru took a quick sweep around the room before sighing and settling into a comfortable cushion in the corner. It was rather boring to come here, mainly because everyone else pretty much ignored him. The Gaang was way too caught up in reliving their most heroic moments to notice a minor, semi-important plot character sitting by himself against the wall. He took a swig of his drink. Not too bad, actually.

Suddenly, the little Earthbender girl was sitting beside him. He blinked large green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting," she drawled. "What does it look like, genius?"

A sigh. "I _meant_, why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be over there, hanging out with your 'save-the-world' buddies or whatever?"

Toph sniffed quite rudely. "Maybe I _want_ to sit here."

"Why?"

She tilted her head, almost as though she could see right through him. It was disconcerting. "You're a moron," she proclaimed, "and you ask more questions than Meathead. Why don't you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the gift of being in my presence?" The blind girl took a swig of her unknown drink.

Haru didn't know whether she was joking or being serious. He decided not to take any chances. "Uh… OK. I'll go with that. But still, haven't you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"Y'know… the rumors about me."

Toph snorted and punched him on the arm. "Please. Those are just stale old gossip rings started by none other than Sir Ponytail himself. Honestly, Haru, don't take him too seriously. Everything's all in good fun with him." She scratched the inside of her nose. "I'm sitting by you because I like you, despite what anyone else says."

Haru managed to smile around his grimace. "Well, that was… very… nice." He coughed. "So you don't think my facial hair is unmanly?"

Toph paused, as though she had to think about it. "Lemme see," she finally said, shoving her cup into his hands. Roughly, she flicked his upper lip before kissing him on the mouth. The girl licked her lips. "Nah, it's not too bad. You're still kissable, so that's good enough for me."

The other Earthbender had to shake his head in order to jump-start his brain. "Uh… what?"

"Yeah." Toph gave a little smirk. "Not too bad. And not too unmanly. I actually think it looks rather… what's that word Sugar Queen uses… _becoming_ on you. There you go." She took her drink back and slurped again.

He smiled. "Well gosh, thanks— Hey, wait…"

She chuckled. "Don't take offense to that. I just couldn't help myself… And besides, Snoozles falls for it every time."

Haru sighed and rested his chin on his knees. "Yeah, and that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"You're welcome."

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** A quick oneshot about Haru's infamous facial hair. I thought I'd break the mold and make sure Toph actually LIKED it instead of calling him "gay" like everyone else…

I would also like to point out that I made a typo in the first chapter. I meant to say Domestic Servant's fic _I Swear It Wasn't Me_ instead of _All In a Moment's Time_. Sorry. :D

Got a request? Send it in! I'd be happy to oblige to your crazy ideas and/or prompties. (: Yeah, I just made that up.


	5. A Little Group Therapy, Eh?

**Prompt:** Mai/Sokka; Maikka

**For:** Miyiku

**Words: **523

**Disclaimed.**

A Little Group Therapy, Eh?

Mai's long, ebony hair flowed out over the velvet loveseat like a fan. She gave one of her trademark sighs before picking the dirt from under her fingernails with a knife. (Spirits only knew where she was keeping that…) Across the small room, the man in the chair—surprisingly—didn't look disturbed at all. Instead, he blinked almost lazily and held the inking brush to the pad again. Mai said in monotone, "And that's when my father told me to shut up. For the umpteenth time. And all those years dealing with Azula? Yeah. Not fun."

The man _hmm_ed interestedly and stroked his long, mismatched beard. He crossed and uncrossed his legs before saying, "So. How does that make you _feel_?"

Silver eyes slid toward him. "Well. Bad. Angry. Depressed. But mostly depressed."

"I see, I see." A slim, tanned finger stroked at his bushy eyebrow. The pad propped on his knee, the man's other hand was busy scribbling characters onto the parchment. "Depression… Anger… uh, bad-ness. That's not very good news, Mai. Not good news at all." He shook his head and steepled his fingers neatly over the papers. "Mai, you are, by far, my best patient. Now I'm going to give you some advice, but you have to swear you will actually take it."

"OK, I'll bite."

The 'doctor' sat back, satisfied. "Now tell me, Miss… uh, Miss Mai, I want you to take all of that anger and depression, and imagine it is a gentle cow-pig grazing in a green pasture." She raised a slim eyebrow but nodded. "You actually have to imagine this, Mai. Close your eyes so I know you're listening. …Very good. Now, take that cow-pig… and kill it. Give it a very horrible, bloody death if you wish, I don't really care, just end the stupid thing's life. Now imagine yourself chopping up the cow-pig into different cuts of meat and shipping them off to meat carts all around the Capital City area."

After his speech, the man in the chair almost seemed to be drooling with anticipation.

Mai grunted. "Uh, hello? I'm still here."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

The female sighed before crossing her arms and glaring at the ceiling. "That cow-pig thing was dumb. And it didn't help me at all."

"Wow, honestly? It really helped _me—_" She threw a dagger at him. "Hey, watch yourself, lady! _I_ just happen to be a master swordsman myself."

"OK, buddy. Deflate that head a little so I can see past your ears."

He sighed. "Sorry. But I think I know what might help your depression issue. You just need some free love! And I just happen to have plenty left over from… previous… engagements." Mai suddenly found her psychiatrist in her lap, practically making out with her. The only thing she could think of was, _My god…_

_Oh well. At least he tastes better than Zuko._

Thus? Group therapy. And Mai never went to the doctor alone ever again for fear of being assaulted by mentally challenged psychiatrists with fake beards and really, _really_ good kissing abilities.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** MWAHAHAHA!! I can't believe how much pure _fun_ this was! XD I guess it's a birthday present to myself. (heart)

Hey! Got a request? Awesome! I'll take it. Ridiculous? Great. Funny? Perfect. Completely normal? Heck, I'll do that, too. :D Until next time, here's your deranged author, yet another year older.


	6. What Happens Backstage

**Prompt:** EIPAang/EIPSokka; "The Ember Island Players"

**For:** Miyiku

**Words: **365

**Disclaimed.**

What Happens Backstage…

The actress pursed her lips as she finished placing the final touches on her stage makeup. It was intermission between Act II and Act III, and this was the part she was most excited about—this was the time for her magnificent acting skills to shine. She got to play the Avatar as he was finally defeated by the all-powerful Firelord Ozai and the Fire Nation. "Aang" laughed a little bit. Acting was so much fun.

She made her way behind the plywood set and tried to avoid the gazes of her fellow co-stars. She couldn't get distracted now.

A figure slid up in front of her and blocked her path. "Hey there, gorgeous," he said smoothly. "Perhaps you would be interested in doing an activity with me later?"

Aang looked up and saw her co-star "Sokka" resting his left arm against the set. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Why, yes I am. Are you up to it?"

She tried to brush past him. "Not now, Sokka, I'm busy. We go on in five!"

He grabbed her shoulder. "Whoa, relax a little bit. We've got this scene down pat. Avatar and Company fights Firelord Ozai, and Avatar and Company loses miserably to said firelord." The actor Sokka flashed a buck-toothed grin. "Surely you've got a little spare time after the show… How's about me and you go do something special."

She cocked an eyebrow and grinned flirtatiously. "Well… all right then. I might be free for a little while." She grabbed his collar and whispered in his ear, "And if you're lucky… you might get to see how the Avatar makes Airbenders."

His face flushed. "Well, maybe I'm interested in showing _you_ how we make waves in the Water Tribe," Sokka muttered back.

"Aang" placed a slim finger on her lip. "But you're not even a bender."

Sokka smiled suggestively her way. "Noo… but my kind of waves don't require bending skills. I'll see you after the show, Miss Avatar." He winked, and she blushed. Who knew a she-Avatar and a meat-obsessed comic relief character could hit it off so well.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** HAHAHA… pointless suggestive themes, people. Guess I'll have to up the rating now… dangit. Oh, and if you want to know where this came from, it really did happen. Meat!Sokka and Woman!Aang were totally flirting in "Ember Island Players." Don't believe me? There's a scene right before Sokka and Suki sneak backstage that shows a panshot of the entire backstage. You can't see much, but on the top of your screen leaning against the back of the background are what seem to be Actor Sokka and Actor Aang blatantly flirting. Creepy? Yes. But it makes for good fanfic material. xD

REQUESTS PLEASE. Thank you one and all who have already sent yours in, but I'm always looking for more. Good ideas, bad ideas, whatever, I don't care. I just like reviews. :3


	7. Call Me

**Prompt:** Sokka and Suki, Sukka; post coffee shop (chapter 1)

**For:** Katsumara

**Words: **168

**Disclaimed.**

Call Me?

Sokka dialed her number and waited. _Beep, beep, beep…_

_Click._ _"Hey, it's Suki."_

"Hey Suki, it's me, Sokka."

"…_Who?"_

"You know, Sokka your ex—"

"_God, I know who you are now, no need to explain yourself. Why are you calling me… hang on, I have someone on the other line."_

Dark fingers tapped impatiently on the counter. "Suki…"

_Beep. "OK, I'm back."_

"Well, I just wanted to ask you—"

"_Hello?"_

"—Yeah, it's me, Sokka…"

A crackling noise._ "What? I don't hear anything."_

"HELLO SUKI, IT'S ME, SOKKA—"

"_What? …Hello, you still there?"_

"YES, I'M STILL HERE!"

"_Sorry… dying; I can't hear anything. …call you back later?"_

And on the other line, Sokka heard Suki snickering behind the safety of her answering machine. "Suki, answer this phone right now! This isn't funny…"

The red-haired girl just laughed at him, loud and long, before throwing her plastic candy wrapper in the trash.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** So for any of you who still don't get it, Suki recorded the entire conversation on her answering machine, knowing EXACTLY what Sokka was going to say and when. This is a real life story, actually; I know someone who records crazy messages on his answering machine, only to confuse people when they call him.

It's comedic gold, people. …On another note, I actually stayed within the word count boundaries of a "drabble." Whoo-hoo! (does a little dance)

Soo… requests? ¿Por favor?


	8. Down the Road From Now

**Prompt:** Maiko; Mai/Zuko

**For:** Kiminator Mark XII

**Words: **583

**Disclaimed.**

Down the Road From Now

"I don't like it."

"Zuko…" Fire Lady Mai came up behind her husband and wrapped pale arms around his shoulders. "You shouldn't worry so much."

He sighed. "I know… but when I was her age, I couldn't stop thinking about… you know…" The Firebender made some vague hand gestures that could've implied some very obscene things. "And I definitely do NOT want my little girl getting involved with a guy who would think about her like that."

"Zuko." Mai's voice turned sharper, and she cocked an eyebrow. She really needed to smack some sense into this idiot. "Koda is a good boy. His parents taught him well, and I'm sure that even though he thinks about those kinds of things sometimes—" the fire lord's mouth snapped shut, "—he would never treat our girl like that. OK?" She kissed the curve of his scar, but his face was still tight and drawn in irritation.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Daddy!" A teenage girl of no more than sixteen flew into the room, black tendrils of hair whipping in front of her face and golden eyes sparkling happily. "Is he here yet?" the princess asked.

Mai moved from Zuko to fix some wayward strands of her daughter's hair. "No, not yet, Ursa. I'm sure he will be soon." Silver eyes glared at Zuko for a brief moment before returning to the task at hand. The fire lord grunted and crossed his arms. _Boys._

There was a knock on the door, and one of the servants ushered in the newcomer. He was about Ursa's age with a smooth gait and polar blue eyes that sparked with a familiar humor. "Hey, everyone!" he announced. "Fire Lord, Fire Lady. Ursa." When his eyes landed on her, he smiled. She flushed and took his hand.

"We'll be back by curfew, OK?"

Mai nodded. "Alright. Have fun."

When the couple exited the palace, the dark-haired woman turned to her husband, a smirk playing on her lips. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Zuko sighed and looked away in faux anger. "Boys…"

"Oh, honestly, Zuko." Mai rolled her eyes. "Koda's honest and hard-working; he gets that from his father."

Zuko grimaced. "That's also where he gets his sense of humor." A shiver of horror.

"It's not that bad, OK? He really cares about Ursa, so stop worrying so much. Besides, what would girls do without boys?"

A shrug. "I don't know."

"Think of what would've happened if my father didn't let me date _you_. The entire Fire Nation probably would've collapsed by now."

"No, it wouldn't have. I would've figured something out…" The Firebender trailed off when he realized the implications of that statement.

"And so would he. Stopping them from loving each other is like stopping Aang from Airbending. It just wouldn't work."

Zuko let out a slow, heated breath. OK, fine, so she was right. But that didn't mean he had to admit that. "Yeah, I guess so… But just in case, it's a good thing he lives so close. I can just run over to Sokka's house and fry that boy's butt off if he does anything stupid."

Mai cocked an eyebrow. "No, you wouldn't do that."

"Yes, I would," he replied stubbornly. Though, on the inside, the Firebender knew he wouldn't; Mai was right. As usual.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I know I haven't updated in forever, but that doesn't mean I totally forgot about this sucker. However, I'm not going to ask for requests anymore. I'll finish up this story with the requests I already have, and I'll still take them, but right now, I have some more important things to update. Like _Out the Window_ and _The Angel Experiment_. Grr… oh, life.

Anyway… hope you enjoyed this, Kiminator. xD It was actually her idea to name Mai and Zuko's kid Ursa, so that idea (good or bad) goes completely to her. Not me. Thus, I don't care if you steal. It's probably been done ten thousand times, anyway.


End file.
